hhhhh
by Diana Dpdl10
Summary: CAPITULO 1 : 2 palabras... le-mon e/e POV Cuervo Regrese de una salida con Starfire, habiamos ido ,como siempre, al mall. Yo continue con mi camino a la Torre T,mientras que Starfire salio a una cita con su novio, Robin. Lo que todos recordaban,era que hoy dia es mi cumpleaños,pero al parecer, nadie le tomo tanta importancia por el suceso del año pasado, yo temia un poco,pero sa


**CAPITULO_ 1 :_**

_2 palabras... le-mon e/e_

**POV Raven**

Regrese de una salida con Starfire, habiamos ido ,como siempre, al mall. Yo continue con mi camino a la Torre T,mientras que Starfire salio a una cita con su novio, Robin. Lo que todos recordaban,era que hoy dia es mi cumpleaños,pero al parecer, nadie le tomo tanta importancia por el suceso del año pasado, yo temia un poco,pero sabia que no pasaria nada malo. Caminé hacia mi habitacion, miré el reloj y faltaba justo una hora para que Chico Bestia pasara por mí, así que de inmediato me metí al baño y me di una rápida ducha. Terminé de arreglarme justo 5 minutos antes de las 8, salí de la habitación y me senté en el sillón a esperarlo mientras meditaba un poco. Me di cuenta que el botón de la contestadora estaba en rojo y parpadeando, señal de que tenía un mensaje, así que lo presioné y escuché la dulce voz de mi novio.– "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Raven!, mi amor, no sabes cómo lamento no poder llevarte hoy a cenar, pero, Cyborg encerio necesitaba mi ayuda para una operacion en la torre de los titanes del este,y soy el unico que puede ayudarlo,encerio espero que me perdondes Rae. Prometo que te lo recompensare!"

Cerré los ojos resignada y dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón de la sala comun, que inconveniente resulta que en tu cumpleaños, la única persona que tienes cerca para celebrarlo tenga que cumplir con un compromiso de titanes. Aunque,bueno, no era el unico,estaban los demas,cy,robin,starfire...robin, estuve pensando en el estos ultimos meses. A decir verdad, la hemos estado pasando muy juntos, por alguna razon... no es que este empezando a sentir algo por el, digo...es obvio que ya tiene novia,y yo estoy con Chico Bestia pero ahh... eso ya es repetitivo! En fin, Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, me servi un poco de te de hiervas.

El sonido del alarma de peligro en mis muñecas me saco de mis pensamientos me levanté y corri hacia la puerta, cuando me doy cuenta, la alarma no era normal, algo me decia que era especiamente solo para mi. Lo ignore entonces y me dirigi a mi habitacion, en el piso encuentro una nota. Parece recien puesta ahí, la abro y leo,esto era lo que decia:"Hola Raven! Feliz cumpleaños, devuevo,jeje sabia que la pasarias sola esta noche, asi que...por qué no salimos un rato? Te deje esta nota solo si esque querias ir. Encuentrame a las 10pm en el Hotel Rose Imperial. Te estare esperando" Por un segundo, dude la recepcion, pero... Vaya! Es Robin! Pero el ha salido con Starfire,no lo logro procesar, pero... ya que?, es mi cumpleaños,quizas esten todos ahi reunidos como el año pasado, aunque no me gustan las fiestas, no queria perderme ese momento, no me hice ni un arreglo y me dirigi hacia donde la carta indicaba.

**POV Robin**

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Raven, queria que lo pasara bien, no como su ultimo cumpleaños... quizas sea una tonteria, pero desde entonces note que Raven se acercaba mas a mi... o quizas era yo el que se acercaba a ella. El punto era que me sentia en confianza cuado estabamos los 2. Starfire me pidio para salir hoy,aunque yo no queria, encerio note la ignorancia de Star al saber que era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga... pero bueno, yo queria a starfire, quiero decir... la amaba! Aunque ultimamente, Raven esta mas... ah,no puedo ni pensarlo, a veces esta pequeña tiene el don de apoderarse de mis pensamientos. A veces, solo la deseaba. Se que sonaré sucio al decir esto pero... la necesitaba, y desde hace mucho. Como esta noche, sabia que la pasaria sola,decidi invitarla a salir... le decidi hacer una tarjeta, era la unica forma de comunicarnos sin que starfire despiense algo, a parte que... debia decirle lo que me pasa, queria decirselo. En fin, una carta, no sabia ni como empezar... "Hola rae! Tu...yo... hotel" Aarg! No,muy sucio!. "Raven, te quiero desde hace mucho y podriamos salir un..." Noo! Muy mandado, me tardare horas en terminar esto. En la cita con Starfire, estabamos charlando y cenando en el restaurante Sweet Perfume. Eran casi las 10, la hora en el que si Raven ve mi citacion,estaria esperandome. No supe como desacerme de Star,me daba lastima porque ella era una niña, pero estos dias me di cuenta que solo la queria. Al terminar,eran las 9:50, llegamos a la torre, y ahi estaban chico bestia y cyborg, me dijeron que Raven habia salido hace un par de minutos, y que no queria compañia, entonces no dude en buscarla. Me fui a mi habitacion diciendo que investigare un poco de los crimenes de estos


End file.
